This invention relates to an exercising apparatus for a skater or similar athlete and, especially, to an exercising apparatus that is simple in construction and easy to transport and store.
The leg muscles of a speed skater or similar athlete have to be properly exercised to increase the strength and improve the technique of the skater. What requires the most practice is a power stroke in which the foot extends transverse to the direction of leg movement. When using this stroke, a skater moves forward and sidewise in first one direction and then in the opposite direction by pushing off of the edges of the skates. This type of movement is required in other sports, for example, skiing.
There are known exercising devices for practicing the foregoing movement. One of such devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214 comprises a platform consisting of two horizontal rail units extending transverse to the skating direction. Two separate carriages are movable in opposite directions along the rail units. Straps are provided to secure a person's feet to the carriages. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214 is rather complex. It occupies substantial space and is difficult to transport.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a skater's exercising apparatus which is inexpensive to construct and easy to transport and store. These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing an exercising apparatus having a base which is covered by a sheet. The flexible sheet is preferably made of plastic material and has a smooth upper surface on which the feet of a person can slide. Bumpers are attached to the base to prevent the feet of a person exercising with the apparatus from sliding off the sheet. The sheet and the bumpers are attached to opposite ends of the base by clamps. The clamps are movable to adjust the distance between the bumpers to correspond to a desired exercise stroke.
To enable the exercise apparatus to be compacted and stored or transported, the base is formed of a plurality of boards that are connected to each other by connectors. In a preferred embodiment, the boards are pivotally connected to each other by hinge connectors. By putting on socks, a person can slide from bumper to bumper. When not in use, the base is folded and the sheet is rolled up. The construction of the exercising apparatus is simple and, when not in use, occupies little space.